


convincing

by littlealex



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-10
Updated: 2009-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlealex/pseuds/littlealex





	convincing

"You know, I don't think I will ever understand why you two are together."

Kame reached over and pulled the shirt Jin was clearly not qualified to handle away from him (shirts were put on _hangers_ , not _folded_ ) and lay it on the bed next to the rest of the pile of freshly-dried laundry. He rolled his eyes as Jin didn't even seem to notice and picked up a t-shirt and started to fold it with the skill of a five year old. "Yeah, well, sometimes I don't even understand why we share the same species, but it just turned out that way."

Jin pouted and proffered the "folded" t-shirt the way a child might give his mother a drawing he'd done at school, both hands supporting the work of art. Kame pursed his lips. He hated when Jin stopped arguments by being cute. He snatched the t-shirt away and began to fold it again as he spoke. "We have a lot of things in common. We share a lot of the same ideas about life... we just match. Plus, the sex is great."

Jin dropped the pair of shorts he had just picked up and shrieked, clamping his hands over his ears and sliding dramatically off the edge of the bed. "That's disgusting, Kame!"

The bedroom door opened before Kame could do much more than laugh at the apparent trauma Jin was going through, revealing Jun with a plate of chocolate-topped strawberries. Jun looked unconcerned that Jin was sprawled half on the floor, half over the bed, wailing in horror at the mental images plaguing him, and crossed the room to stand beside Kame.

"Did you mention sex again?" Jun asked conversationally, picking a strawberry off the plate and offering it to Kame.

"Well, he wasn't folding the laundry properly..." Kame replied, ducking forward to bite off the chocolate tip of the strawberry. Jun smiled as strawberry juice ran down his fingers and nodded sagely.

"I understand." Then he turned to Jin, stretching the plate of strawberries out further. "Would you like a strawberry, Akanishi? We picked them last weekend and I dipped them in Belgian chocolate."

Suddenly, Jin stopped wailing. Kame couldn't be sure which word had gotten to him ("strawberry" or "chocolate"), but something had caught his attention and he looked up, stood up, tossed the shorts across the room, and took the plate in its entirety.

"I get it now, Kame," Jin said solemnly, looking up at Kame slowly before turning his attention back to the plate of strawberries. Jun just smirked as Jin picked up a strawberry and shoved it in his mouth, turning to Kame as a look of sheer bliss crossed Jin's features.

"Food always works with Sho," Jun said with a shrug, a grin creeping into the smirk, and Kame couldn't help but match it, leaning forward to catch Jun's lips in a kiss the next moment.

"Uh, guys? Eating here!"


End file.
